


【3H】岩浆和火药（一发完，车）

by THE_GREAT_SONGIE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_GREAT_SONGIE/pseuds/THE_GREAT_SONGIE
Summary: 一篇为lofter荧烛老师【EH】王见王一文写的扩写。





	【3H】岩浆和火药（一发完，车）

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇为lofter荧烛老师【EH】王见王一文写的扩写。

“你敢不敢换一个让我看起来不那么像qj犯的表情？”  
“你见过有正常人腆脸讨好按摩棒的？”顶着血管里某些慢慢苏醒的欲望，Herobrine此刻看起来却是依旧脸不红气不喘，撑着身子坐在床边，默许了Entity 303扒拉他睡袍腰带的结。  
“正常人不会把自家的Alpha当按摩棒！”Entity 303嚎道。  
“嗯？”  
“Omega，是Omega行了吧！那也是名正言顺被你娶过来的啊！”  
Entity 303忽的站起来，过分漫长的等待让他有些烦躁，抬手直接把Herobrine那件碍事的睡衣翻起来撩了，“你这人可真讨厌。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
Entity 303又嘟嘟囔囔了什么，俯身堵上了Herobrine那张柔软湿润的嘴唇。  
糟糕。  
Herobrine睁大眼睛盯着面前这张放大的脸，不自觉生出一种不祥的预感，说真的，别说接吻了，自打成年以后他就没和人有过除了社交握手以外的任何身体接触，并不是说他为了保护自己身份过分谨慎，只是因为——那可是下界之王啊，靠近五十格气温降三度的存在，谁敢豁命和他拉手玩？  
而现在，这种直接而强烈的刺激就贴着他的嘴唇，含吮间不怕死地在他的口腔里争地盘，浅浅的硫磺味渡过来，闻起来让人很难不联想到火药，联想到硝烟。也许是察觉到了对方的僵硬，Entity 303不满地抬起眼，突然的诡异红光照得Herobrine一激灵，不妙，他什么时候这么迟钝了。对方撤离了他的嘴唇，又黏糊糊地蹭上来吻他的眼睛。  
“你属狗的吗？”  
“……之前好歹还是人科的，怎么现在又成犬科的了。”Entity 303轻轻咬了咬他的耳廓表示抗议。  
“终于承认你是大猩猩了？”  
“大猩猩可不会干你。”  
极具暗示的摸索过后，一只手鬼魅般爬上Herobrine的后颈，轻佻又暧昧地摩挲着，另一只手揽在他的背后，不老实地往下摸，抚过漂亮的腰线捏上了他的大腿根，指尖触碰到会阴，Herobrine依然低着头，揣测Entity 303兜帽下的目光，疑惑和恐慌夹进情潮里，沿着Alpha的双手渗透皮肤。  
“不是谁都能欣赏到这个时候的下界之王吧。”Entity 303开口道，声音似乎和刚刚不太一样。  
“闭嘴。”  
“遵命。”Entity 303笑了。  
有那么一瞬间Herobrine突然觉得汗毛倒竖，发情期加持下，过分的亲昵举动烧得他的脑子咕嘟嘟冒泡，使他无法专心思考些什么，但即便这样他也认识到现在的处境对他极为不利。  
他和Entity 303相处了太久，从最开始水火不容的针锋相对，到无伤大雅的小打小闹，现在他们甚至成了名义上的夫妻，这都无法改变Entity 303是个危险人物的事实，是可与创世神较量的邪恶存在，更曾是他的宿敌。  
他不该这么松懈的，他的敌人无处不在。在这样的特殊时期，什么都有可能找上门来咬你一口的。  
Entity 303没注意到这些，Herobrine白色的眼珠子流露不了什么情感，当不了判断，可至少他不再向外倒那些尖酸刻薄的话了。这无疑是个胜利，尽管场景和地位在变换，但Entity 303对让Herobrine吃瘪这件事的执着程度他自己都难以想象。  
现在谁也没法忽略空气中浓烈到让人头晕的烧焦气味了，恍惚中Entity 303才意识到这是那人的信息素气味，低下头，透明的粘稠液体淌进手心里，与之相连的湿热入口畏缩着。  
一个有着熔岩和焦土味道的Omega。  
他将Omega的体液随意地擦在了对方紧绷着的大腿上，不出意料地收获了一个万分嫌弃的眼神。  
“我要进去了，麻烦配合点别让我看起来像是在给您上刑一样。”  
和嘴上的客套不同，Entity 303手上的动作越发猖狂，捞起Herobrine的腰，毫不费劲地将整个人平移到床垫中央，抬起膝弯，又报复一般地压下去，直到这样Herobrine还是一声不吭，咬着牙板着他的死人脸。  
也许他真是个油盐不进的性冷淡，Entity 303有些绝望，好嘛，我是不是人形按摩棒有待研究，但你肯定不是个合格的充气娃娃。  
然而当他真的抵上那个小口，撑开对方身体的一刻，Herobrine突然反悔了一样尖叫出声：“等等！”  
好像积蓄已久的情绪终于爆发，Herobrine整个人竟战栗起来，双手死死地抓着Entity 303的手臂，苍白的面皮上那对值钱的发光眼睛黯淡了不少。  
换做是以往的任何时候，Entity 303还是会停下来考虑一下他前宿敌的感受的，但不是现在，一个箭在弦上的Alpha，开什么玩笑。  
“嗯哼，下界之王的话真是十分可信。”  
没有谈判余地，Entity 303直接顶了进去。  
刚才怎么说的来着？这他妈就是一场双向受刑。  
这边是初经人事临时反悔，将对方好死不死半道卡在屁股里的Herobrine，那边是压抑已久图谋未果，被对方夹得当场去世的Entity 303，说不出哪边更可怜一点。  
“你敢不敢松一点……”Entity 303咬着牙说。  
“你敢不敢出去……”Herobrine喘着气回。  
“你不放松我怎么出去……”  
“你不出去我怎么放松……”  
给Entity 303气得没了声，找机会上去就咬穿了Herobrine脖子附近的皮肉，直扎进脆弱的腺体里。就着这阵Herobrine因为疼痛而暂时脱力的工夫，Entity 303才勉强借着体液润滑下缓慢抽动几下。  
腥咸的血水浸润口腔，引着的火药撞进燃烧的岩浆。  
Entity 303闭上眼睛，脑袋埋在Herobrine的颈窝那儿，默默等待两种信息素混合。  
他听见Herobrine沉重的呼吸和加速的脉搏，每一次吐息都像地狱里裹着粗糙沙砾的热浪，血管里仿佛炸着噼里啪啦的火星，相比Herobrine，他更愿意相信自己是在触摸地狱本身。  
这几乎是一场战争。  
但也不赖嘛。Entity 303胡乱想着，临时标记的简单满足感让他有些飘飘然。  
被生生侵犯的羞耻和无力反抗的挫败击穿了Herobrine，与之相比脖颈处的刺痛简直不值一提，纯粹的空白占据着大脑，双腿打开在身体两侧，只能被动地迎合着另一个人越来越放肆的动作。  
该死，不管他是什么身份，创世神的弟弟也好，怪物大军的首领也好，他是个Omega，货真价实的那种，他的身体不可控地软下去，感官变得迟缓，入侵者的冲撞挺动变得不再难以接受，酥麻的快感流窜到大脑皮层，而他并不讨厌。  
好吧，就纵容这一次。  
Herobrine扳过Entity 303的脑袋，不由分说地吻上去。  
Entity 303很自觉地接过这个吻，更热烈，更投入，以至于分开时两个人都有些呼吸不畅。就事论事，这是Entity 303今晚上第一次觉得和Herobrine配合良好。  
“啧啧，难得你也有主动的一天。”Entity 303揶揄道。  
“……再磨蹭就滚出去。”  
“听你的听你的，”Entity 303夸张地应道，“王。”  
叫的Herobrine差点没把自己呛着。  
这称呼他听过的次数多了，但从Entity 303的嘴里念出来……怎么总有股黄鼠狼给鸡拜年的意味。  
红眼的Alpha说到做到，那双炭黑色的手掐在Herobrine的腰侧，凶猛地抽插起来，折磨着omega小小的生殖腔口，力道大到要把他钉进床板里，刚刚控制好的节奏瞬间被打乱，快感一浪一浪拍打过来，推拉着他陷入热潮，无力招架。他听到远很远很远的地方传来人的呜咽声，过了一会儿才反应到那是自己的声音。  
那双吓人的眼睛此时柔和了很多，让Herobrine看起来少了几分咄咄逼人。  
“标记我。”Entity 303听到那人这么说。  
“遵命。”  
忽略身下人急促的抽气声，Entity 303趴伏在白眼恶魔的身上，吮吸着颈侧还未愈合的伤口，限制他的行动后狠着心撞进去，炙热在私密深处成结射精，几乎同时Herobrine便痉挛起来，双手无措地搂着Entity 303的脖子，垂死挣扎一般半张着嘴喘息，蓄满的眼泪再也承受不住重力滑落下来。  
所以这家伙临近高潮时也不过是个人类，真不知道该庆幸还是遗憾。Entity 303轻轻舔舐着Herobrine的侧脸，一边抽出一只手安慰着那人的下身，直到紊乱的呼吸声中夹杂了类似啜泣的呻吟，Herobrine忽然弓起身子，溅射的液体把两个人身上都弄上一片黏腻。  
然后高潮退去，Entity 303放开他，翻身躺到Herobrine身边，这顿折腾下来上身这件衣服是没什么留着的必要了，Entity 303脱了衣服，也不在乎自己另类的肤色。  
余光里一瞥，Herobrine大概还没从刚刚的余韵中走出来，两条长腿交叠在一起，偶尔还是不易察觉地颤抖着，他伸手摸了摸脖子上那块象征主权的伤疤，脸上看起来还是很茫然。  
这样的结果Entity 303相当满意，他故意挑衅道：“从今以后你就是我的了，懂？”  
意外的，Herobrine没有挖苦回去。  
“哦。”


End file.
